


Wammy's Originals

by Lunaobsessions



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaobsessions/pseuds/Lunaobsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello is struggling at number two in Wammy's Orphanage and Matt is saved from his violent past. What will they bring out of each other and what will they create before their inevitable end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old thing from Fanfiction.net but I am getting frustrated with their site so I'm gonna finish it here I guess. Read if you want, or don't. It's old and I'm busy and can't edit as much sorry.

The bell of Wammy’s House rang and the students packed their bags, leaving their classrooms for lunch. The blonde long-haired boy sitting in the hall stood up and rolled his eyes at the teacher coming to chide him for his “bad behavior”. The teacher sighed as she handed him the classwork he’d missed. The boy turned to leave, but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Mello, Roger would like to see you in his office,” she told him.  
  
“What?” he barked. “Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad.”  
  
She shook her head and left for the cafeteria. “I don’t know what it’s about, he just said he wanted to see you,” she called over her shoulder. Mello rolled his eyes again as he snatched his books off the floor and made his way to the staircase. He threw his books in his room and continued up to the top floor of Wammy’s, sauntering all the way to the end of the hall to stop at a door that read: Wammy’s House Caretaker Roger Ruvie. Mello frowned and burst through the door without knocking. He glared at the old man sitting crouched behind his large desk pitifully, practically breaking out in a sweat at the mere sight of the blonde beast. He hardly noticed the pathetic little shit huddled beside the desk with messy brown hair, or Watari standing next to the kid.  
  
“M-Mello,” Roger stuttered. “How many times must I ask you to knock? And I know you know how to use a doorknob, for goodness sake!”  
  
Mello huffed and crossed his arms. “Yeah, whatever, Roger. What do you want so I can leave?”  
  
Roger sighed. “Mello, you’ve already gotten in trouble today. Can’t I just have one day of peace? Just one?” He kept silent, staring at the ceiling. He’s losing a ton of hair, he thought. “Sit down, Mello, please.” He dropped into a chair, crossing his legs and glaring some more.  
  
Watari stepped forward, flashing his classic innocent smile that not even nuns would buy into (especially not the ones Mello remembered). He cleared his throat to capture Mello’s attention, though most of it was his already.  
  
“It’s good to see you again, Mello. Not in trouble again I hope?”  
  
That made him chuckle. “Aren’t I always in trouble here?”  
  
“Yes, I suppose you are,” he admitted. More silence.  
  
Roger cleared his throat. What was up with all these old guys and clearing their throats? He gestured to the sloppy mess with tousled hair. “This is Matt,” he announced. What a plain name. “He’ll be joining us at Wammy’s starting today.”  
  
“So?” Mello replied. “I don’t see what this has to do with me.”  
  
Watari cleared his throat again. God, how many times were they going to do this? “We think it would be good for you to sort of watch out for him for a while. Show him around and help him get settled in here at Wammy’s.”  
  
Mello was getting a bad feeling about this. “Why?” he asked, somewhat afraid of what the answer would be.  
  
“Because he’s your new roommate,”  
  
“What!?” Mello screeched. “Why?!” he shouted as he jumped out of his chair and slammed his hands down on the desk. Matt started and backed against the wall. Mello could feel his hands shaking now. “You can’t be serious! No fucking way!” Mello continued to scream. “I’m number two for God’s sake! I’m working my ass off just to stay at the same rank I’ve always been! I’ll never beat Near with him getting in my way! How am I supposed to study with some scrawny little shit constantly following me around? Why can’t you put him with Near?!” If that kid knew what was good for him he’d get his ass out of the country all together before Mello skinned him alive and mounted his head on the wall. Fucking bastard.  
  
“That’s enough!” Watari shouted. “We don’t care about what you want, Mello, only what Matt needs. You’ve got a double room to yourself and he needs a bed. Someone has to look out for him and I can’t do that.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“But nothing! L was very clear that Matt is to be treated kindly, especially by you and Near. I will be informing him about how things are going, so you might want to fix your attitude, Mello. Things could turn out very badly for you otherwise.”  
  
He snorted. “You can’t kick me out,” Mello stated with pure confidence.  
  
“Of course not. We would never do that. But we could easily take you out of the running for L’s successor.” Watari was fucking insane. He had gone senile. Mello glared at him in silence.  
  
“I’m not crazy, Mello, no matter what you might think.” The bastard was smiling now!? “Take Matt and get him settled in. We’ll be keeping close tabs on you both.” He leaned in to get his miserly pipe-reeking breath on Mello’s face. “And be nice to him. He’s been through enough.” That part was half-whispered like he expected the kid to look up and burst into tears or something. He looked more like he was just a little depressed and really, really sleep-deprived. And that was the same as at least half of the kids here already.  
  
Mello shook his head and growled, lumbering for the door without another word and yanking the kid forward by the arm. He slammed the door on Watari’s and Roger’s protests, practically dragging Matt down the stairs to the next floor. The kid barely kept his face from scraping across the floor as he found it more and more difficult to keep his feet beneath him.  
  
Mello burst into one of the rooms down the hall and pulled his prey in, snatching up everything laying on the nearest bed and dropping it all on the other one in the far right corner. There was a large desk on the left nearly buried in books and papers and another door to the left of that. Matt closed the door gently behind him and stood in the middle of the room with his one bag.  
  
Mello rolled his eyes. “Sit down,” he told the boy. He obeyed. Mello hopped onto his own bed and took a better look at his new… roommate. He was wearing a long-sleeved striped shirt with skinny jeans and boots. His face was hidden by a rather large pair of orange goggles, for some odd reason.  
  
“Okay look,” he said stiffly, interrupting the awkward silence. “If you’re going to stay here there are some rules we need to lay down first. Rule number one: look at me when I’m talking to you. The damn floor isn’t nearly as attractive or half as interesting.” Matt’s head snapped up and the goggles turned level with Mello’s face. Mello nodded his approval and continued.  
  
“Rule number two: don’t touch my stuff. This is not a mess, this is organized chaos. Organized. And I know exactly where everything is. If something disappears it’s on your head, understand?”  
  
Matt nodded. “Oh, and if I ask you a question I expect you to answer it honestly.” He bit his lip while thinking of anything else. “You can’t use the computer when I need it, and I always get first dibs on the bathroom, even if you get up before me.” Matt nodded once more and put the gameboy in his hands on the sheets.  
  
“It’s lunch now, do you need to eat?” Matt shook his head. A quiet one, him. “I’m guessing you don’t eat much, seeing as you’re so skinny, but this is the only meal I’m letting you skip. None of that ‘I hate my life and I want to die so I’ll stop eating’ shit, got it? Anything happens to you and I’m screwed so don’t cause problems for me.” Matt bobbed his head and stared around the room. Mello shrugged and plopped into the desk chair. “I’m gonna finish my homework. You don’t have to go to classes until tomorrow so you can do whatever, just don’t bug me.” Matt picked up his gameboy, turning off the volume and laying on his stomach. Mello shook his head and turned to his work.

Mello closed his Calculus book and leaned back in his chair with a satisfied grin. He checked the wall clock and stood up, grabbing the rest of his books and heading for the door. Matt looked up from his game for the first time since he’d started playing. “I’m going to class now,” Mello said. “There’re three classes before lunch and three after, then we’re free until dinner. You’ll get the schedule later.” He nodded and Mello left, closing the door with his foot. He was alone for the first time in days.  
  
Matt sighed and stuck the gameboy in his pocket, walking over to the computer on the desk. He cracked his glove-covered knuckles and his fingers flew over the keys. He smirked slightly when he hacked into the computer’s mainframe and went all the way into the camera system and the blueprints of the building. He wanted to know where everything was, but he didn’t really feel like going out himself—all the looks and questions he would get being the new kid. He found the bedrooms, the classrooms, the library, and the kitchen; the cafeteria (or “dining hall” as it was labeled), the upstairs offices, and even the infirmary. There were bathrooms at the end of each hall, boys and girls. Apparently they were all to share them with each other, except for the single rooms and the larger rooms for the top students; they had bathrooms attached to them.  
  
He logged out and shut the computer down, taking extra care to erase all evidence of his cyber escapade before he moved to unpack what little he had brought with him. There was a note on the top of his bag when he unzipped it:  
  
Matt, I hope you enjoy the orphanage. I know you’ll fit in once you find your place. Just be yourself and try to make some friends. And don’t let Mello scare you, he’s not as bad as he first appears, I promise. Roger will help you if you have any problems at all, but I have the utmost faith in you and your abilities. L says he looks forward to meeting you. I took the liberty of buying some clothes that I daresay will appeal to your tastes, along with some of the essentials as well. Wammy’s will provide you with anything else you need. Try to have some fun and relax here. I’ll see you soon.  
  
-W  
  
Matt rolled his eyes with the slightest smile and moved the paper off to the side. The whole suitcase was filled with different colored striped shirts and skinny jeans. He smirked and dug underneath to find a toothbrush with toothpaste, and other things he had neglected to bring himself. Since his new roommate hadn’t cleared out a drawer for him, he left the clothes in the bag and slid it under his bed, then put the toothbrush on the bathroom counter and his shampoo in the shower. Mello’s things were scattered everywhere. Matt was careful not to touch anything as he went back into their room, laying down on his bed and resting his head on the soft pillow. At least the bed was comfortable. He sat up after a while and decided to try out the shower, since he had nothing else to do.  
  
He folded his clothes on the counter with his goggles on top. He turned on the shower and stepped in, careful not to let his eye catch the reflection in the mirror. The hot water beat against the tense muscles of his back and shoulders. His hair stuck to the sides of his face and he massaged his head with shampoo, taking in the strong scent of strawberries. When he had lathered and rinsed his slim body he leaned against the wall of the shower and slid to the floor, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his legs. He stayed frozen until the water ran cold, then he got out and tied a towel around his waist. He opened the door and blinked into Mello’s bright blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Mello met Matt’s dark green eyes as the door swung out toward him. He took in everything, as always. The myriad of scars, cuts, burns, and yellowed bruises covering every inch of the pale, scrawny body. Matt blushed and slammed the door, opening it again minutes later with his shirt and boxers on, shrouding most of his newly-discovered wounds. His goggles were back on as well, and Mello could see why he wore them; they hid the dark purple bags under his eyes. Matt’s face was still bright red as he scurried over to his bed and hid his legs under the covers with his head lowered.  
  
Mello scratched the back of his head and mumbled what sounded something like an apology. He sighed and moved over to the chest-of-drawers against the wall and opened the top drawer. “Hey, how much room are you gonna need anyway?” he asked.  
  
“N-not much,” Matt stuttered.  
  
Mello snickered. “So you can speak,” he said as he emptied the top drawer. “I was beginning to think you might be a mute or something.” Matt blushed and got on the floor to reopen his bag after sliding back into his jeans.  
  
“What is that?” Mello asked. Matt snatched the paper from the top of the bag and shoved it in his pocket, muttering that it was nothing. “Is it a note? Who from?” Matt didn’t answer and Mello’s eyes narrowed slightly. “I’m going to find out eventually. Better to tell me now so I don’t get pissed off.”  
  
Matt swallowed the lump in his throat. “It-it’s just a note from Watari.”  
  
“Watari? Did he say anything about me?” Matt shook his head and Mello chuckled. “You’re a really bad liar, you know that?” Matt hung his head and nodded. He put his clothes in the drawer, only filling it about half way. “That’s all you brought with you?” Mello asked. Matt nodded and blushed again. He shoved the empty bag back under his bed and sat on the cushioned mattress. Mello sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “You don’t have much to say, do you?” Matt shook his head in reply. “Well that’s good. People who talk too much annoy me, especially when they have nothing interesting or intelligent to say. But you better start talking at least a bit, or you might end up in therapy or something. Adults tend to think quiet people are crazy.” Mello laughed at his frightened look. “Don’t worry too much about it,” he assured him. “You seem to be one of the favorites so I doubt you’ll be looked at too closely. However, a lot of people here are extremely intuitive, so don’t be surprised if they see right through all your defenses.”  
  
Matt frowned. “Defenses?”  
  
“Yeah,” Mello said, sitting in the chair at the desk and leaning back with his legs crossed. “You wear goggles to hide your insomnia, and long sleeves and pants to hide all your scars. Though you’re not the only one here who hurts himself for pleasure.”  
  
Matt shook his head. “N-No, I didn’t- I don’t do anything like that,” he insisted.  
  
His eyes were too sincere for even Mello to doubt. “Well, even if you didn’t do them yourself, everyone will think you did, especially because you hide them so intensely.” Mello shot up after glancing at his watch and grabbed Matt’s hand, pulling him off the bed. “It’s time for dinner and you’re too slow,” he said. “I won’t be last in line because you want to stop and enjoy the scenery and I can’t leave you behind.”  
  
“Why not?” Matt asked, being dragged down the hallway. His head was down trying to make sure he didn’t trip and his feet were covered only in socks.  
  
Mello growled. “’cause if anything happens to you, I’m fucked. I’m not risking my number two spot for anything.”  
  
Matt blinked. “You’re really number two in this whole place?”  
  
“Absolutely”  
  
“Wow,” Matt said. Mello smirked as he dragged his hostage (and now-admirer) down the stairs and into the cafeteria. Still clutching Matt’s wrist, Mello moved to the lunch line, pushing the other children out of his way as Matt marveled at his ferocity. Some of them were even larger than he was, yet Mello never once showed fear and they never once resisted. Matt stared in awe at the blonde beast pulling him forward. Mello stopped only when they got to the front of the line, grabbing a plastic tray for himself and another for Matt. He followed willingly now, taking note of the vicious glares he was receiving.  
  
They sat down at an empty table. “Why are they all staring at me like that?” Matt whispered.  
  
Mello rolled his eyes. “Stop looking so pathetic. Acting scared just encourages them.”  
  
“But what did I do?”  
  
He laughed. “Nothing yet. The problem is just you being here. Once you’re evaluated tomorrow you’ll be ranked with the rest of us. That means you’ll steal someone’s spot and knock everyone below down another notch. They’ll be pissed for a week, maybe two.”  
  
“That’s awful,” he stated.  
  
“That’s life.” Mello ate the last bit of his pizza and sighed.  
  
Matt nibbled on his. “Do you always sit by yourself?”  
  
Mello shrugged. “There aren’t many friends here and I don’t make a habit of keeping them much.” Matt took a bite and placed the half-eaten pizza back on the tray. Some of the kids were walking toward their table.  
  
“Hey Mello,” a girl with pigtails greeted.  
  
“Who’s your new friend?” asked another girl with eyes the color of copper.  
  
Mello grimaced. “Matt. What’s it to you?”  
  
Matt shrank back. They were looking at him like he was a piece and they a pack of ravenous wolves.  
  
“So Mello,” one of the guys said, putting a hand on the blonde’s shoulder which he immediately shrugged off.  
  
“Orlen?”  
  
“Where does Matt here rank on the Wammy’s list?” The others looked up at him and smiled, their faces drenched in palpable aggression.  
  
Mello glared at him until he took a step back. “He hasn’t been tested yet, asshole.”  
  
The other boy grinned menacingly. “So it is true that he’s your roommate, huh?”  
  
“Yes.” They all started laughing at his bitter answer.  
  
“But I thought the higher-ups never had roommates. What happened, Mello? Did you fall into the double digits?”  
  
Mello snarled—a sound that barely sounded human. “Don’t patronize me! I’m just, being punished I guess. I don’t know.”  
  
They were still smirking. “Are you sure you can keep your current position with him distracting you from your studies?” Orlen teased.  
  
“I’m not going to distract him,” Matt insisted. His eyes were shielded by his goggles, but they could all feel him glaring, and he them.  
  
“Well,” the third girl replied, “you say that now, but you’ll soon find that competition here is pretty fierce. We’re not just a bunch of kids you know. Life is cut-throat and so are we. We’re in the singles too and we don’t plan on losing our spots to anyone. We may seem all buddy-buddy, but we’d just as soon hug each other as beat each others’ brains out. You’d best remember that.”  
  
Matt squinted and crossed his arms. “Has anyone ever actually tried to cut your throat before?” he asked. “Straddled your chest so you couldn’t move an inch and plunged a knife toward your throat, thinking that flash of silver will be the last thing you ever see?” He chuckled. “I know exactly how cut-throat life can be.”  
  
The table was silent and Matt rose to toss the rest of his food. Mello followed, glancing over his shoulder to say. “Remember. No one touches him or you’ll have me to deal with,” he threatened .


End file.
